


Upside Down

by Speedey_gonzales



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Songfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but ended up another way, im really sorry, it started off one way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedey_gonzales/pseuds/Speedey_gonzales
Summary: The doctor placed the baby in his arms. His baby. His baby boy. A single tear silently worked its way down his cheek. Peter Benjamin Stark.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’m jumping on the Marvel bandwagon. I really screwed up the timeline on this fic, so basically ignore the timings and years.  
> \- The OG Avengers existed before Peter was born, and before the Chitauri invasion  
> \- Tony and Pepper were together long before they were in the MCU.
> 
> Just wanted to clear that up because it might get confusing.  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> song is "Upside Down" by Jack Johnson

_ Who's to say _

_ What's impossible _

* * *

The doctor placed the baby in his arms.  _ His baby. His baby boy.  _ A single tear silently worked its way down his cheek.  _ Peter Benjamin Stark.  _

Pepper gave him a smile, tired, but full of joy, tears openly running down her face. 

“He’s beautiful.” _  
_

* * *

_ Well they forgot _

_ This world keeps spinning _

_ And with each new day _

_ I can feel a change in everything _

* * *

The penthouse became completely baby proofed, with the help of the team. Peter had a way of getting into trouble. 

He also had a way of worming his way into everyone’s hearts. 

Earth’s Mightiest Heroes became a group of squealing teenage girls around Peter. Tony felt himself fighting from cooing or bursting out laughing every time.  _ Peter reminds them that they are human too.  _

* * *

_ And as the surface breaks reflections fade _

_ But in some ways they remain the same _

* * *

  
  


Tony found himself spying on his wife and son. Pepper was trying to feed Peter. He smiled softly at the scene. Peter was speaking the usual baby gibberish. Pepper was trying to calm him down. The billionaire decided to walk over and help her.

“What are my two favorite people up to now?”

Peter gurgled. “Dada!” Tony gasped. Pepper snapped her head up and looked at him.

“Is that-” “Was that-” They stare at Peter, who just looked at them, confused, with his big, brown eyes.

“JARVIS did you get that?”

* * *

_ And as my mind begins to spread its wings _

_ There's no stopping curiosity _

* * *

AC/DC music blasting, Tony was in the middle of one of his workshop binges. He flicked a hologram off to the side, and started typing something when the music suddenly stopped.

“JARVIS why’d you do that?” He then noticed a sleepy toddler walking towards him. He checked the time.  _ 11:30. _ “Buddy what are you doing up so late?

“Dada, can you weed a stowy?” The genius put a hand to his forehead.  _ Shit. Pepper said she had a lot of meetings tonight. Oh god how did I leave him alone? _

“Of course Bambino. C’mere.” Peter ran into his arms. Tony picked him up and started walking to the elevator. By the time he got there, his son was already asleep. The billionaire kissed the mop of curly brown hair.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

* * *

_ I want to turn the whole thing upside down _

_ I'll find the things they say just can't be found _

* * *

“Daddy, I don’t feel so good.” They had stopped in front of Peter’s new kindergarten class.

Tony crouched down and looked him in the eye. “It’ll be alright Petey Pie.” He gave him a tight hug. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Peter pouted. 

“Kiddie, you’ll make lots of friends. It’ll be a new adventure!” His son smiled brightly at that. 

He started walking to the door. “Bye Daddy!”  _ He’s growing up so fast. _

* * *

_ I'll share this love I find with everyone _

_ We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs _

* * *

Tony was in a meeting when JARVIS alerted him. “Sir, Peter is in distress.”

The genius jumped up, ignoring all the looks the shareholders were giving him. Peter was supposed to be doing his homework in the penthouse.  _ Please let him be okay. _

When he got upstairs he found Peter backed into a corner staring at something on the ground.

“Bambino, is everything alright?” The 7 year old only squeaked in response. Tony rushed over, running his eyes over Peter to make sure he was okay.  _ He’s not hurt. Thank Thor.  _ “Whatcha looking at?” He turned to check the floor.

What happened after that is something that Tony would deny. He let out a high pitched shriek and jumped to join his son in the corner. Pepper found them there a minute later, staring at the fat spider on the ground. She stifled a laugh and quietly asked JARVIS to take a picture. 

“So, what did you boys do this time?”

“Mom, save us from the spider!”

“Pepper, love of my life, take it away!”

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give it up for the great Iron Man, defeated by a spider.”

* * *

_ I don't want this feeling to go away _

_ Who's to say _

_ I can't do everything _

_ Well I can try _

* * *

He wasn’t thinking when he grabbed the nuke. All he knew was that it would destroy the city, and with it his entire family. He pushed it up towards the portal.  _ They’ll be fine without me. _

“Tony, that’s a one way trip!” Steve called.  _ I know. _

“Save the rest for the return, JARVIS.”

“Sir. Shall I call Mrs. Potts-Stark?”

“You might as well.” He waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to pick up.  _ To hear my wife and son’s voice one last time.  _

He made it through the portal. Communications died. The suit began to freeze. Tony looked in horror. The black sky was filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hung still in the air. Tony let go of the missile. It whistled off into the blackness. Tony let himself fall and closed his eyes, not noticing that the missile reached the main ship. He didn’t notice the entire armada burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display. 

All he knew was that he would never see his loved ones again.  _ But they’ll be fine without me. They had all the Avengers, Rhodey and Happy to look after them. _ With that thought he let himself relax and fall to his death.

  
***

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T DIE!” Peter screamed. Pepper just looked at him, tear stains on her cheeks. “YOU PROMISED!”

Tony stood there in shock. This was the first time in a long while that his son had yelled at him. “Pete, you and your mother would be fine without me.” Pepper let out a gasp at that.

“Dad, you promised. Y-you s-said nothing w-w-would happen.” Peter was slowly backing away. He opened the door and ran out.  _ I’m sorry. I love you.  _ The words were stuck in his throat. Tony heard him let out a sob, the noise fading into nothing as Peter ran away.

“You really think that, don’t you Tony?” Pepper spoke finally.  _ I love you. I’m sorry.  _ She looked at him and took a deep breath, leaving the room to go after her son. 

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. But it was too late. They were gone. “I love you.” He let the deep, shuddering sobs take control as he fell onto the couch.  _ They would be fine without me. But would they actually? _

* * *

_ And as I roll along I begin to find _

_ Things aren't always just what they seem _

* * *

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table with his tablet, nursing a cup of coffee and watching Spider-Man videos on youtube. He caught a car with his bare hands.  _ Who the hell is guy?  _ He massaged his eyebrows. He would ask Peter for ideas, but he was acting weird and shutting himself in his room lately.  _ I know he’s in high school, but this doesn’t feel like the Peter I know. _

Suddenly there was a loud crash. It had come from Peter’s room. Tony got up slowly, a gauntlet materializing from his new watch. He crept up to the room quietly and opened the door. 

Right there in the middle of the room, was Spider-Man. He was facing away from Tony. He took off his mask, the familiar brown curls standing in all directions. Peter turned around and faced Tony, his face reflecting the billionaire’s, full of horror and shock.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!”

* * *

_ I want to turn the whole thing upside down _

_ I'll find things they say just can't be found _

_ I'll share this love I find with everyone _

_ We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs _

* * *

When the doctor placed the baby in his hands, he was struck by a sense of deja-vu.  _ His daughter. _ Peter was staring at the baby, and Tony could see him falling for his little sister. Hell, he was already so in love with her.  _ Morgan Stark. _ Pepper was looking at her family with a smile.

Tony never thought they would have another child, but they did.  _ His family.  _ He could feel something blooming inside his chest. He would never ever forget this. He couldn’t think of losing any one of them. He couldn’t think of not being there for them.  _ I think it’s time to retire.  _ Iron Man was one of the best things that happened to him. But as he looked at his family, full of love, he knew it was time to turn in.

* * *

  
  


_ This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste _

_ Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and _

_ Upside down _

_ Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found _

* * *

The word that Thanos was coming, wielding the golden gauntlet and the Infinity Stones, forced Tony to put on the Iron Man suit once again.  _ This will be the last time.  _

“Dad, I’m coming too.” Peter was suited up as Spider-Man.

“No you’re not.” 

“You can’t stop me from coming.”

Tony crossed his arms. “You are not coming. That’s final.” 

“I am perfectly capable of handling myself in battle.”

“You aren’t coming because I don’t know what I would do if you got seriously hurt.”  _ If you died. _

“But I’m Spider-Man. I can’t just not help!”

The genius sighed. “Fine. As soon as you get hurt, you are out. No excuses.”

Peter was shivering with excitement. “I promise!” He turned to leave.

“One last thing,” Tony threw the nanoparticle compartment at Peter’s chest, the IronSpider suit encompassing his body.  _ To protect him, if me and the other Avengers can’t. _

_ *** _

_ I don't want this feeling to go away _

_ *** _

Tony watched in horror, lying on the ground. Peter, knocked away by Thanos, trying for a last minute grab at the gauntlet.

“I am inevitable,” Thanos snapped his fingers.

***

_ Please don't go away _

_ *** _

Silence. Nothing happened. Peter was kneeling on the ground. The stones materializing on his hands. His son stared right into his eyes. Tony got up. He was too late.  _ No no no don’t- _

_ *** _

_ Please don't go away _

_ *** _

“I’m sorry Dad.”

***

_ Please don't go away _

***

He saw the light leave his son’s eyes. He heard Pepper speak.

“You can rest now.” 

He smelled the blood in the air. He could taste the salty tears running down his cheeks. But most of all, he felt his heart break. He could feel it from the very depths of his soul.  _ I don’t think I can ever be whole again. And it's my fault. _

_ *** _

_ Is this how it's supposed to be _

_ Is this how it's supposed to be _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm really sorry.
> 
> If you want me to continue any of the mini stories please let me know.


End file.
